candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Dozy Dawn
- | characters = Tiffi, Odus | champion = N/A | new = N/A | released = | difficulty = Hard - Very hard | previous = Nocturnal Nuisance | next = }} Dozy Dawn is the 45th and final episode of Dreamworld and the third and final episode of World Eight of Dreamworld. This episode was released on May 6, 2015. It's the Dreamworld equivalent to the Reality episode Fizzy Falls. Story Before episode: Tiffi is sleeping under the tree. After episode: As the sun rises, Tiffi wakes up and bumps into the tree. This makes Odus surprised, and he falls off the tree. Then, Tiffi walks out for another adventure. Odus flies up to the sky, and he thanks the player. He then quietly leaves, marking the end of Dreamworld. New things *Nothing new is added. Guide Levels There are five somewhat hard-hard levels: 651, 652, 653, 660, and 663, as well as two insanely hard levels: 654 and 661. Overall, it is harder than the previous episode, Nocturnal Nuisance and of similar difficulty to its Reality counterpart, Fizzy Falls. } | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |20 | style="text-align:center;" |40,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |20 | style="text-align:center;" |100,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |20 | style="text-align:center;" |20,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |25 | style="text-align:center;" |10,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |20 | style="text-align:center;" |75,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |15 | style="text-align:center;" |450,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |40 | style="text-align:center;" |30,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |20 | style="text-align:center;" |90,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |25 | style="text-align:center;" |10,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |20 | style="text-align:center;" |100,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |30 | style="text-align:center;" |10,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |35 | style="text-align:center;" |25,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |The final Dreamworld level. |} Gallery TabberCSS Story= Dozy Dawn Before.png|Before story Dozy Dawn After.png|After story The sun rises.png|The sun rises Odus about to fall again.png|Tiffi wakes up and bumps the tree, and suddenly Odus gets surprised. Odus fell down on the tree.png|Odus falls off of the tree The Odus is still surprised.png|Surprised Odus Its been fun See you later.png|"It's been fun! See you later!" Dozy Dawn-bg before Animating.gif|Before story (animation) Dozy Dawn-bg after Animating.gif|After story (animation) |-| Get prize= Dreamworld Ending.png|"Time to wake up!" The end of the Dreamworld (On Facebook/King.com website) Screenshot_2015-06-24-12-02-20.png|"Time to wake up!" The end of the Dreamworld (On mobile devices) |-| Levels= Level 651 Dreamworld.png|Level 651 - |link=Level 651/Dreamworld Level 652 Dreamworld.png|Level 652 - |link=Level 652/Dreamworld Level 653 Dreamworld.png|Level 653 - |link=Level 653/Dreamworld 654 Dreamworld before.png|Level 654 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 654/Dreamworld 654 Dreamworld after.png|Level 654 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 654/Dreamworld Level 655 Dreamworld.png|Level 655 - |link=Level 655/Dreamworld Level 656 Dreamworld.png|Level 656 - |link=Level 656/Dreamworld Level 657 Dreamworld.png|Level 657 - |link=Level 657/Dreamworld Level 658 Dreamworld.png|Level 658 - |link=Level 658/Dreamworld Level 659 Dreamworld.png|Level 659 - |link=Level 659/Dreamworld Level 660 Dreamworld.png|Level 660 - |link=Level 660/Dreamworld Level 661 Dreamworld.png|Level 661 - |link=Level 661/Dreamworld Level 662 Dreamworld.png|Level 662 - |link=Level 662/Dreamworld Level 663 Dreamworld.png|Level 663 - |link=Level 663/Dreamworld Level 664 Dreamworld.png|Level 664 - |link=Level 664/Dreamworld Level 665 Dreamworld.png|Level 665 - |link=Level 665/Dreamworld Trivia *The episode's pathway was uncovered on Facebook on April 29, 2015. *This episode has the shortest name with 8 letters. *This episode contains the 300th jelly level in the Dreamworld, which is Level 652. *This is the final Dreamworld episode with the hint of Tiffi waking up. *This is the last Dreamworld episode ever released. *This episode, alongside with Sleepy Slopes, are the only Dreamworld episodes to contain dialogue. This is likely because both episodes happen at the same location (only on web version). *The map background on mobile devices is similar to the one in web version rather than a mere copy of the map background of Fizzy Falls. *In the game background of mobile version, Tiffi is awake in her usual outfit, along with Odus. Category:Episodes Category:Dreamworld episodes Category:World Eight (Dreamworld) Category:World finales Category:Released Episodes of 2015 Category:Hard episodes Category:Very hard episodes